Arcángel
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Raven siempre tendrá a su arcangel, protegiéndola de todo peligro y cuando más lo necesite. One-shot Trágico BBxRae. T por mención de sangre y muerte de un personaje. Así que disfrute de esta historia.


**Arcángel**

 **Los Teen Titans no me perteneces. Son de Warner Bros y DC Comics.**

 _Arcàngel_

 _Por CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo ùnico._

* * *

Una fría tarde de lluvias pasaba en Jump City, Nuestros héroes andaban realizando sus actividades matutinas. Como siempre, Chico Bestia insistía mucho a Raven.

— Vamos Raven. Ven, vayamos a jugar. ¿sí?

— No. — Ella lo ignoraba por completo.

— Por favor, solo por hoy y no te molestaré en todo el día.

— No. — La paciencia de la chica se le iba agotando.

— Vamos Raven. Al menos despeja un poco de leer tu libro de hechizos y comparte momentos no solo conmigo, también con los demás. Vamos, haz eso al menos una vez. ¿Sí? — Chico Bestia suplicaba de rodillas.

— ¡No! — Raven se levantó y agarró el uniforme y lo levantó de golpe. — Yo no soy una niña como para que pidas que juegue contigo, por favor madura y deja de ser un tremendo idiota. No necesito de tu caridad para que comparta momentos contigo. ¡Déjame en paz! — Y lo lanza al suelo.

— Ok. No fue mi intención hacerte enojar. Lo siento. — El chico se va más triste que asustado, pues se había enamorado de la chica empática, luego del asunto de Terra. Así que entonces… — Bueno, si me disculpan amigos, debo caminar un poco, necesito relajarme mi mente. — Y se va de la torre, mientras que sus amigos no le prestaron atención.

Pero sería la última vez que ellos y más Raven, lo volverían a ver.

* * *

Casi en las afueras de la ciudad, el cielo se había escampado un poco; Chico Bestia aterrizó convertido en un halcón peregrino, pues allí quedaba un restaurante vegetariano y los cocineros eran sus buenos amigos. El restaurante se ubicaba al otro lado de la calle, se puso a pensar.

" _¿Por qué Raven me odia tanto? Solo trato de ser muy amable con ella, ser más que su amigo. Si, la amo profundamente y no quiero herirla ni nada por el estilo. Es que es hermosa y bella, cualquier hombre sería digno en tener a alguien como ella. Yo ni siquiera se si soy hombre. Bueno, al menos un poco de tofu me arreglará mis pensamientos."_

El chico se disponía a cruzar la calle, pues no había autos por el momento. Pero algo cambió, cuando un automóvil de un ladrón lo arrolló fuertemente con una gran fuerza y lo mandó a volar en medio de la calle. Lo peor, una piedra afilada, le abrió el cráneo, haciéndolo sangrar la cabeza. El ladrón ni siquiera prestó atención y huyó del lugar. La policía se detuvo y se sorprendieron al ver el chico que aun vivía. Los transeúntes lo rodearon y trataron de detener la hemorragia, que ahora sangraba en la boca del joven. Él aun vivo, seguía respirando, pero reconoció que iba a morir.

— Vas a estar bien, te llevaremos al hospital. — Dijo un transeúnte.

— Díganle a Raven… que la amo… — E instantáneamente, el titán falleció.

Ellos trataron de que volviera a la vida, pero no funcionaría.

* * *

Robin miraba la TV en la torre, todo era normal, hasta que…

— ¡Noticia de último minuto! — El reportero se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos. —Nos reportan que una persona falleció en un accidente de tránsito, el joven identificado como Chico Bestia, falleció esta tarde cuando cruzaba hacia un restaurante vegetariano a las orillas de la ciudad, cuando un automóvil, seguramente de un ladrón, lo arrolló violentamente y acabó con su joven vida, según dijeron los testigos.

Starfire y Cyborg vinieron tan rápido como pudieron y miraron la noticia.

— ¿Novio Robin, que pasó? — Star estaba angustiada cuando vio al chico enmascarado con la boca abierta.

— ¡Dinos que sucedió! — Cyborg lo sacudió.

— Es… Es Chico Bestia… Chico Bestia está… muerto. — Robin lo dijo como si tuviese ganas de llorar.

La reacción de Starfire fue notoria y lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Cyborg se desmayó de aquella noticia, pues le dolió mucho escuchar esas palabras. Raven iba a tomar el té, cuando vió al resto, que se encontraban angustiados.

— ¿Qué paso? — Vio que Star lloraba en el hombro de Robin y el también lloraba.

— No fui un digno amigo. Debí haberlo acompañado. — Robin lo decía entre lágrimas.

— ¡Díganme que sucedió!

— Chico Bestia… se murió.

La noticia la dejó helada, que soltó el vaso que sostenía, rompiéndose en pedazos.

— No… no lo puedo creer. Chico Bestia no está muerto.

— Si lo está. — Star reconoció el suceso.

— No… No puede ser. No está muerto. ¡Chico Bestia no está muerto! — Raven empezaba a llorar y se arrodilló en el suelo.

— Si lo está Raven. Si lo está. — Robin lo confirmó una vez más.

Sin embargo, un transeùnte en la TV dijo:

— Chico Bestia me dijo que le dijera a Raven que la ama profundamente, antes de morir.

Robin apagó la TV tristemente, mientras Raven se tapó su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Todos se sentía asi, pero nadie como Raven, podía soportar la triste tragedia en que vivía.

— no…debí ser… dura con… él… yo... lo amo… muchísimo… — Ella siguió sollozando y se culpaba de sí misma, pues creía que era culpa de ella.

— No te culpes… — Cyborg ya se había levantado y abrazó a su hermana. — No fue… tu culpa… Solo fue… el destino…

— Yo lo amo… amo a… Chico Bestia… — Raven lo confesó, pero muy tarde.

* * *

Dos días después, Los titanes vivieron angustiosos momentos, Raven sintió como sus emociones se morían, como Amor y Feliz. Después de tantos exámenes, el cuerpo de Chico Bestia, conocido bajo el seudónimo de Garfield Logan, fue entregado a los Titanes por lo cual iban a darle digna sepultura. Amigos y familiares, incluso la Patrulla, estaban presentes durante el protocolo de entierro. Starfire, Robin y Cyborg ya habían dicho sus palabras y Raven que venía en vestido negro, habló con remordimientos.

— El destino hizo perder a alguien tan calidoso y amable como lo era Chico Bestia, un ser que para mí, era más que alegre. Odio admitirlo, tenía rencor hacia él, por su forma de alegrarme mi vida y yo lo rechazaba, muchas veces con golpes. Pero después de que murió, me he dado cuenta que he condenado al único amigo a la muerte, a estar completamente sola. Sé que tengo amigos, pero ninguno tan especial como Garfield. Él me confortó cuando Malchior me traicionó; él me dio la calidez humana que cualquier otro; él confesó que arriesgaría su vida para saber que me encuentro bien y feliz; Y trató de que fuera sociable con los demás. Ahora, cumpliré la promesa de verme feliz, por que lo amo de verdad. Por él haré lo que sea para que me sienta mejor. Gracias a Gar, demostré que la vida puede ser feliz y al igual que todos, recordaremos lo felices que somos para no entrar en tristeza y vivir bien. Gracias.

Raven se bajó del palco y encamino hacia el ataúd de su amado, lo miró ya como persona inerte, así que abrió la caja y depositó sus labios para su último beso antes de no verlo jamás.

— Te amo y te amaré, Garfield.

Como héroe, fue enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad, la lluvia hizo su trabajo de caer las gotas, Raven lloraba desconsoladamente, al igual que con los demás. Con tristeza, regresaron a sus casas a soportar la difícil pérdida.

* * *

Tres meses después del entierro, Raven se volvió más sociable que antes, aunque mantenía las costumbres de meditar frecuentemente. Había decidido dormir en la habitación de Chico Bestia desde entonces, para que al menos lo recordara con cariño. Un ataque de Doctor Luz, informó Robin.

— Titanes, problemas en el centro. Doctor Luz ataca el banco. ¡Titanes al ataque!

Los héroes con prisa llegaron al lugar de los hechos, donde Luz hacía sus fechorías lanzando su poder al azar, pero tenía secuaces.

— Jóvenes Titanes, que milagro verlos. Ahora me he hecho más poderoso que antes y no caeré en tu oscuridad, Raven.

— ¡Ataquen! — Robin lo dijo con autoridad.

La batalla era campal, pues Luz era el doble de poderosos, era difícil de vencer y tenía una meta clara: vengarse de Raven. Sus entrenamientos oscuros daban resultado, pues comenzó a herirla sin compasión.

— Veo que tus poderes son bajitos, ¿no?

— ¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos! — Levantó un automóvil y lo lanzó a Luz, lo hirió un poco, pero mejoró con el tiempo. Él lanzó su cañón solar hacia la chica, provocando herida en el abdomen.

— Jajajajaja. Ahora, ¡Ve hacia la luz!

Raven estaba débil luego de recibir el golpe de Luz, cerró sus ojos y cuando iba a sufrir un intenso dolor, un objeto brillante con alas se atravesó y absorbió el poder. Se movió y le dio un golpe severo a Luz, mandándolo a volar. Raven se levantó y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Una león que brillaba, con alas en su espalda y poniéndose de posición de ataque.

Luz no tenía miedo, así que lanzó su cañón hacia el león, pero este hizo movimientos eficaces y se abalanzó hacia el villano. Los titanes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pues Luz estaba temblando debido a la gran fuerza que tenía, así que el león decidió no atacar y encaminó hacia la chica.

Raven estaba débil, miró con incredulidad al león, que luego se transformó en un humano, con el uniforme de la Patrulla Condenada, pero con las alas en la espalda. Ella no lo podía creer lo que veía, era…

— ¿Acaso estoy borracho? — Ese era la voz de un Cyborg sorprendido.

— Es… Acaso es… — Robin tenía sus dudas.

— ¿Chico Bestia? — Raven estaba sin creer lo que pasaba.

Ella se acercó al cuerpo celeste, donde con sus manos sintió que era real; Al saberlo, lo abrazó con su fuerza y lloró en su pecho. Él la envolvió con sus brazos.

— Te extraño y mucho… Como me duele… tu partida…

— Yo también Rae… Te extraño y mucho…

— Gar… No me dejes… No me dejes más…

— Raven… Escúchame. — El con sus dedos de la mano agarra el mentón y le habla. — No porque esté muerto, no significa que nunca me veas. Sabes que apareceré cada vez que estés en total peligro.

—Entonces quiero herirme para que estés conmigo.

— No lo hagas Raven… Por favor, sabes que siempre estaré contigo cuando lo necesites. Sabes, en las noches siempre te acompañaré, para que la soledad no te consuma. Sé que necesitas compañía y no me importa si me voy al infierno, estaré contigo por siempre.

— Pero Gar, soy un demonio.

— No eres solamente un demonio que destinó a ser la destrucción. Eres una ángel que siempre me ha cuidado y ahora, debo devolver tu favor. Seré tu arcángel, te protegeré cuando estés en peligro o te hagas daño.

— Gar quédate, por favor.

— Solo estaré contigo si me necesitas… Ahora, debo marcharme, estás segura.

Raven lo abrazó y lo besó como nunca se lo imaginó, antes de verlo desaparecer.

Desde aquel entonces, Raven tendría a su ángel de la guarda, uno que aunque le costaría irse al infierno, daría todo lo que fuera para proteger a su amada. Todas los días, siempre meditaba o estaba con sus amigos, pero en las noches, acurrucada en el pecho de Garfield, dormía más que segura, dormía protegida.

Raven tenía a su arcángel.

* * *

 **Bueno, si les parece confuso, háganmelo saber para que vea en que ando mal y lo vuelva a reescribir. Los veo luego…**


End file.
